Niko Schuurmans
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Niko_Schuurmans" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. 'Algemene Informatie' Niko Schuurmans is een hoofdpersonage dat sinds 12 januari 2009 vertolkt wordt door Jo Hens. 'Familie en Liefdesleven' Niko heeft geen gemakkelijke jeugd gehad. Zijn vader ging er vandoor en verliet zijn gezin voor een andere vrouw. Hij verhuisde naar Griekenland, waar hij met zijn nieuwe vrouw nog een extra zoon kreeg: Steve Schuurmans. Zijn vader is inmiddels overleden. Dit door te veel te drinken en te roken. Ook zijn halfbroer Steve kwam in januari 2013 om het leven nadat hij werd aangereden. Met zijn eigen moeder Hilde Godemont heeft Niko nog steeds contact. Als jongeman had Niko veel vriendinnetjes, waaronder Annemie, en durfde hij al eens opscheppen over zijn vrouwelijke veroveringen. Na de breuk tussen Pierrot en Evy Hermans leek Niko een tijdje gevoelens te hebben voor Evy. De twee besloten om slechts vrienden te blijven. Ook de komst van Roos Sterckx zorgde voor vlinders in Niko's buik. Ze starten en relatie, maar deze komt tot een einde wanneer Roos beseft dat ze eigenlijk verliefd is op Maarten Van den Bossche. Tegen alle verwachtingen in en ondanks het leeftijdsverschil tussen de twee, worden Niko en Mieke Van den Bossche een koppel. Tijdens het 22ste seizoen kiezen Evy en Jana Pleysier Niko uit als spermadonor voor hun kindje. Wanneer Mieke en Jana ontdekken dat de twee op natuurlijke wijze seks hebben om een kindje te maken, voelen beiden zich gekwetst. Jana verdwijnt uit Evy's leven en Niko biecht Mieke op in het verleden al eens gevoelens te hebben gehad voor Evy. Een tijd later begint Niko een driekhoeksrelatie met Mieke en Evy, voor wie hij beiden iets is beginnen voelen. Beide dames willen Niko niet kwijt en stemmen hierin toe. Dit draait echter uit op een mislukking. In het najaar van 2013 zegt Niko dat hij een nonkel heeft, maar is het niet echt duidelijk of dit langs vaders of moeders kant is. Na enkele mislukte relaties in Mieke's leven, laat ze haar ex-lief Niko opnieuw toe in haar leven. Eind juni 2014 vraagt Niko haar ten huwelijk en het koppel trouwt op 19 december 2014. Nadat Mieke in 2016 aangereden werd en een lange tijd in coma verbleef, is ze een 8 jaar van haar geheugen kwijt. Hierdoor is ze Niko vergeten en denkt ze dat Wim Veugelen de man van haar leven is. Op aanraden van de familie probeert Mieke terug een band met Niko op te bouwen, maar Mieke voelt de klik niet en verlangt meer en meer naar Wim. Na een one-night-stand met Wim beslist ze Niko voorgoed te verlaten. De twee scheiden. Wanneer Niko de breuk met Mieke verwerkt heeft, wordt duidelijk dat hij ondertussen enkele 'friends with benefits' opgescharreld heeft. Nadien klikt het goed tussen Niko en Amelie De Wulf, maar blijven ze gewoon vrienden. In mei 2017 wordt duidelijk dat Mieke opnieuw gevoelens heeft gekregen voor Niko en dat de twee nog altijd niet officieel zijn gescheiden. In diezelfde maand groeien de twee terug naar elkaar toe en slaat de vonk opnieuw over. Ze geven hun huwelijk opnieuw een kans. Eind mei 2019 slaat er alsnog een vonk over tussen Niko en Amelie, waarbij zij hem kust. 'Studies en Beroepsleven' Niko woonde bij zijn debuut bij Hilde Godemont, zijn alleenstaande moeder. Hij is lang werkloos geweest en zat bij een straatbende met onder andere zijn maat Iljo. Niko is gepassioneerd door muziek, maar volgens zijn moeder zit er daar geen toekomst in. Dankzij de ontmoeting met Pierrot Van den Bossche krijgt Niko de kans om in de muziekwereld te stappen. Samen met Evy Hermans, Malika Van Gils en Iljo richten Niko en Pierrot het muziekgroepje The Project op. De groep heeft matig succes met de hulp van hun manager: Tino Hendrickx. Door strubbelingen tussen Pierrot, Evy en Malika omwille van de affaire van Pierrot en Malika wordt de band opgedoekt. Nadien heeft Niko zijn leven op het goede spoor gekregen en gaat hij aan de slag als garagist. Deze job geeft hij op om als barman in de Jan en Alleman te gaan werken. Wanneer Rita Van den Bossche haar aandelen aan Niko verkoopt, wordt hij mede-eigenaar van het café. In het najaar van 2011 wordt ondertussen duidelijk dat Niko niet meer bij zijn moeder woont maar in een studio. In het voorjaar van 2012 komen we te weten dat Niko automechanieker van opleiding is. In oktober 2013 wordt duidelijk dat Niko 20% van de aandelen van het café in bezit heeft. In 2015 geeft Niko zijn ontslag bij de Jan en Alleman om aan de slag te gaan als straathoekwerker in Mechelen. Hij wil de plaatselijke jeugd op het goede pad krijgen en ontfermt zich over de bende van Musto, prostituee Nena De Vriendt en drugsverslaafden Dean en Rik. Eind 2015 geeft Niko zijn ontslag als straathoekwerker omdat hij niet langer gewoon aan de zijlijn wilt staan. Niet veel later neemt hij de brouwerij van Gust Stuyvens over en noemt deze De Proeverij. Ondanks dat Niko's brouwerij gefinancierd wordt door Simon Feyaerts, is hij genoodzaakt om zijn aandelen van de Jan en Alleman te verkopen om alles te kunnen betalen. Enkele weken later komt zijn eigen bier op de markt: 'De Gust'. Sinds het najaar van 2016 springt Niko sporadisch in bij de Jan en Alleman wanneer Jan vervanging nodig heeft. 'Trivia' *Niko is geboren op 17 november 1982. In 2019 wordt hij dus 37 jaar. *Jo Hens zou normaal slechts een paar maanden in beeld komen als gastpersonage. Maar door de populariteit van het personage groeide Jo uit tot een deel van de vaste cast. *Sinds 2011 (seizoen 20) vermeldt Niko af en toe de naam Miranda, een frituriste uit de buurt. Anno 2017 gaat het personage nog steeds - buiten beeld - er zijn frietjes halen. *In 2014 verandert Niko van look. Hij loopt plots met een kaalgeschoren hoofd rond in Familie. Acteur Jo Hens vroeg naar deze nieuwe look omdat hij vroegtijdig kaal wordt. *In de zomer van 2016 stond Niko in het middelpunt van zijn eigen webisodes: Niko Op De Vlucht. *In de zomergeneriek van het 26ste seizoen zien we hoe Mieke Van den Bossche Niko met haar handen wegduwt. Later wordt duidelijk dat dit een voorteken was van een belangrijke verhaallijn uit datzelfde seizoen. 'Generiek' Generiek5Niko.jpg Intro-nikozjef.png Intro-mieke.png Generiek7 14.jpg Generiek7 16.jpg Generiek7 Versie2 Foto15.png Generiek7 Versie2 Foto16.png Generiek7 Versie2 Foto26.png Generiek7 Versie2 Foto21.png Schermafbeelding_2015-08-20_om_16.03.26.png Schermafbeelding_2015-08-20_om_16.07.18.png Schermafbeelding_2015-08-20_om_16.07.37.png Schermafbeelding_2015-08-20_om_16.08.26.png Generiek7 2016 03.JPG Generiek7 2016 01.JPG Generiek7 2016 02.JPG Schermafbeelding 2016-09-04 om 21.06.10.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-13 om 10.54.50.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-13 om 10.54.27.png Schermafbeelding 2016-09-13 om 10.57.12.png Generieknov2016-7.jpg Generieknov2016-22.jpg Generieknov2016-24.jpg Generiek8-03.jpg Generiek8-35.jpg Familie_generiek_2017_4.jpg Generiek8-Zomer12.png Generiek8-Zomer13.png 'Galerij' Familie4026.jpg 317343_10150312235187491_3819763_n.jpg 9-51-20120607204448.jpg Niko5000.jpg familie_niko_2013_portret_02.jpg familie_niko_2013_portret_01_0.jpg familie_mieke_niko_2013_portret_01.jpg familie_mieke_niko_2013_portret_02.jpg S24-niko.jpg S24-niko2.png S24-NikoMieke1.jpg S24-NikoMieke2.jpg 3815e081-191f-492f-9099-381b28a02661.jpeg CHTDa44WEAAH-7U.jpg Niko25.jpg Familie_s26_portret-wit_niko.jpg NikoProfielS26.jpg 14563286_108069886335343_5492152119800525698_n.jpg Familie_portret2017_niko_01.jpg Familie_portret2017_niko_02.jpg Familie_portret2017_niko_03.jpg Familie_27_portret_wit_Niko.png Familie_27_Mieke_en_Niko_duo.png Category:Personages Category:Huidige Hoofdpersonages Category:Familie Schuurmans Category:Niko Schuurmans